Echos
by Kindred01
Summary: Ben is attacked by one sick puppy.


Ben Jones walked towards up the house, it was out of the way house like most in Midsomer it backed on to a Mash Wood. He stood there looking at the towering house, it's bricks are crumbling the window looked like they are barely holding on to the frames, the over grown garden made it difficult to see what was path and what was mud. Ben moved his eyes down the house thought the garden to the gate where his hand rests on the rusted metal the paint peeling off it gave it a look that it hasn't been used in years.

Pushing the dread feeling out of his mind he pushed the gate open only to have it make a screech sound as he stood there wincing. It always echoes louder when there is nothing but silent. Ben was cursing himself for not jumping over the gate. A scream broke the silent, Ben turned his head towards the house and ran thought the garden jungle snagging his jacket and trousers, mud splattered up his shoes and legs as he ran to the door. He pushed the swollen door open and ran inside to hear another scream coming from upstairs.

Pulling out his mobile he called for backup as he ran upstairs, looking down the hall he heard the scream down the hall to the far room. He ran down there and pushed the door and froze. He thought he would see someone being beating from the sound of the scream but all he see is a trap recorder attached speakers "What the…" Ben started to say when he felt a blinding pain in his back making him fall forward onto the floor sending his mobile skidding across the room and down a hole in the floor.

"Oooh silly little copper, you fell into my trap like those silly people." Came the crazy voice behind him, groaning Jones turned onto his back and looked up at the wild hair woman looking down at him.

She grinned at him, her long blond hair covered one half of her face. He put his hands out in defence as tried to pull back "Ah ah ah you not going anywhere you're going to stay here and play." She giggled before her smiled dropped as she pulled out a knife

"Miss you don't want to do this, people know where I am they will be here soon." Ben said as she stood over him flicking her tongue over her teeth before she raises her boot into his face

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BITCH… I'VE SEEN YOU AND YOUR DCI YOU'RE HIS BITCH AREN'T YOU!" She pushes the knife into his shoulder making him scream "Yeah I know what you are, what you always will be the bottom bitch. It's sicken how the DCIs take their DS into their bed not just under their wings." She hisses as she push the knife into his side.

She leaned down over him as Ben choked on his tears as he. She leaned down and rested her head against his, she ran her tongue up his face tasting his salty tears and smiled "Do you think he will still want you after we're done?" She chuckled in his ear as he turned his head away from her "Oh no sweet thing look at me." She said sickly as the blonde got Ben to turn his head "I have a surprise for you don't tell anyone…" She giggled "You see mummy wanted a little girl." She giggled as she unzipped her jeans "But I'm afraid I was a disappointment because I'm a boy."

Everything become a blur after that, all he remembered was pain before he heard John called to him and the flashing blues lights and then darkness. Ben Jones couldn't remember much about what happen to him, he remembered hearing the child scream from outside and him running in to save him or her. Then he remembers a boot to the face and a flash of the reflection of light coming from the knife and John's voice echoing in his head and a baby's cry.

Ben open his eyes to the white walls of the hospital room, there was a beeping sound that filled his ears. The door open and in walked a doctor, He smiled at Ben as he walked over to the bed "DS Jones it's good to see you wake." He told him.

"W…what…?"

"Your DCI will be here shortly he is still dealing with the Mr Barns."

"Who?" Ben asked, the doctor looked up at him

"The man who attacked you." He told Ben. The young cop nodded weakly and laid there looking up at him "I do need to inform you that on your arrival we notice some bleeding coming form are anal area, when we were told that you were not raped we thought it was internal bleeding but what we found was much more shocking." The doctor said Ben's eyes widen as he tried to sit up but winced in pain

"W….What?"

"You were pregnant."

Ben paled and shook his head as he looked at him "No no you're wrong I couldn't have been, I wasn't showing!" Jones yelled before his he felt numb "Is it dead?" He asked quietly

"No, she is healthy and doing well we have her in NICU."

"That can't be right…"

"In some cases the mother doesn't always show, you were a month away from delivering her." Ben felt himself fall back onto bed tears running down his face

"I want John and Sarah." He told the Doctor feeling his jest tighten

"Your partners are on their way, just rest."

He must have fallen asleep because when he next woke up the beeping sound has stopped, He winced as he moved himself, Ben was so glad that he had a private room he didn't think he could face other patients looking at him. The door click open making him look up to see John walk in he was carrying flowers, cards and fluffy thing, John stood by the bed and looked at Ben in his weakness moment. His face didn't show any kind of emotions which made it hard for Ben to read "There was a whip around at the station." John said as he set the cards down Ben nodded as he looked at the flowers  
>"Tell them thank you." His voice was horsed, it made the Dc flinch at the rawness<br>"Sarah will be by later, she stuck in traffic." Ben nodded  
>"I'm okay." Ben lied, he was far from okay, okay wasn't even in the running at the moment<br>"Ben don't lie please, I know you." John said as he stood close to him  
>"Sorry sir."<br>"It's John in private and we're in private." Ben just nodded as he looked at the cards that John put up.

A little while later,

John was now sat by the bed holding Ben's hand as he watched him wake up again. He couldn't forget what he saw when he ran into the house along with 20 other policemen. His poor Ben broken and battered on the floor and about to be raped by that whack job. He shuddered at the thought of anyone else touching Ben other than him and his wife, Ben came into their life at a distant he was still hurt when Tom left and since all DS belong to their DCI's Ben ended up with him. John didn't blame him he would have been pissed to especially how much Ben loved Tom, Joyve and Cully. It was hard but soon they found that Ben fitted into their life perfectly Sarah loved him as much as John did.

"Did u know?" John asked, Ben didn't have to guess what he was on about, he knew and he felt anger bubble under his skin  
>"No!... You think if I did I would have gone after him?" Ben asked angrily, John sighed, he didn't want to upset Jones than he already was he just wanted to understand<br>"Of course not Ben, I just I have to ask is all... u went to the doctors but didn't say anything to me or Sarah."  
>"The doctor told me it just needed more sleep." Ben said tiredly "Which is crazy because for the last 8 months all I've done is sleep<br>"Ummm." John said, leaning forward a bit, Ben laid back down and looked at him as he touch his stomach. "Did u see her?" Jones asked  
>"Yes, she luck to be alive. They don't think there will be any brain damage. Have u seen her yet?"<br>"I'm scared to." Ben said quietly  
>"Why scared, the worst is over with... we have a healthy baby girl." He smiled "Sarah is over the moon, she can't wait to see you and her."<br>"I lost her twin..."

Ben learnt that his baby girl wasn't an only child, that h was carrying twins. But due to the attack the stress and blood lost, the little boy died. "That is not your fault, you didn't know." John told him "And as hard as this is to say Ben it wasn't his time." John whispered as took his hand and squeeze gently "I will get the nurse to bring her in. She should be with her mother." He smiled at him. The DCI got up and leaned over and gave hone a kiss on his busted lips smiling at him softly  
>"Thank you."<p> 


End file.
